lumiadarefandomcom-20200214-history
Isaac Hesse
Isaac is a member of the Lumiadare guild. He joined shortly before the Haunting Melody request, and has been trying to prove his usefulness to the guild ever since. As his ability was not combat-oriented, he often teams up with his fellow guild members when he can. Appearance Issac has pale skin, black eyes, and black hair. His fashion sense is nothing out of the ordinary, and usually sports a black leather jacket with a snake badge and fur trim, a pair of jeans, and a white undershirt. He's fit and skinny, with bags under his eyes. Though his physical strength is quite sub-par compared to the rest of the guild. No weapons on him at hindsight, but inside his jacket is a pair of pistols he bought from Steinburg. However, he has yet to use them. Personality Despite being a hard working father that has to care for his children, he's really not that 'responsible'; smoking, drinking, and gambling...though he only does so when he's confident he'll win. Primarily, he's sort of a chill dude-bro. but his fatherly instincts may come out from time to time, occasionally observing if someone is silent or unlike themselves and trying to talk with them about it and maybe have a meal after. Quick to jump to conclusions, as apparent in the Steinburg arc when he didn't think twice and immediately went to the roof and sounded an alarm with his ability when he saw a certain someone's airship coming at the guild at an incredible speed. History Born and raised by a strict single father, Isaac was mostly restrained from doing anything unapproved by his father. After his father died when Isaac was in middle school, he was given the ownership to his convenience store. Now a working student he started to neglect his studies more and more. Eventually he realized how unrestrained he can be now that his old man died, he wanted to copy delinquents but ended up being rejected by delinquents and painting a bad picture and ruining his entire school reputation. Driven by his anger he ruins his reputation even more around his neighborhood and being titled a trouble child. Eventually when he entered high school he started skipping classes and going to school altogether. Two shady people have heard about him and his reputation and gave him the offer of a life time for him. To join their gang of people hated by the common folk. He agreed, and was given the details on the first mission. Armed robbery on a bank. He suggested that they bring fake guns and he'd support with the sound of a real one with his ability. Impressed by this the gang takes him to a casino where he develops his addiction to gambling, smoking, and drinking. Now titled Snakeman by them his ego drove him too confident in his powers. But overconfidence led to them being immediately caught in the bank robbery. They were sentenced to a year in prison. After his teammates were disappointed in him heavily and after his own failure his confidence was shattered and started not to think too much about stuff that much and just take what life offers. He started enjoying the prison life since it wasn't that much different from when his father was alive. Just do this and don't do this. A year passes, he's out now and he's a hopefully changed man...he goes back to his old neighborhood and works in the same old convenience store. He eventually meets a girl and after years pass, he marries her. At the age of 20 he has twins. Joseph, his son, and Gwen, his daughter. The confused parent he has become, he takes good care of his children alongside his wife till the kids reach the age of 2, when he realizes that he really needs to stop messing around and get a new job already. He hears about the guild and decides to give it a shot, his wife supporting him and joking about joining one day. He gets interviewed eventually, not the best of first impressions but. He can't complain. Abilities Noise Mimicking His ability is to mimic and play back any noise or sound or even voice that he hears in the exact same tone it was given. After his journey in the dreamscape his ability was improved and enhanced. Gun Expertise It's implied that the gang taught him how to use a gun and the safety methods of guns before he suggested that they use fake guns. Trivia * Isaac mains Kirby in Smash Ultimate. __FORCETOC__